Contracts and Promises
by 1rocker-chic
Summary: Maka's and Liz's life is hard. Kid and Patty have been captured by Arachnophobia for awhile and the only thing that is keeping them alive is Soul, Maka's contracted demon and mate. The problem is Soul is irritated and tired of not being able to keep Maka's life easy, not to mention he is keeping alive an angel, Kid to be exact,and they do not like each other one bit,but he promised


**Hey rockers! Managed to get ungrounded for a bit, anyways I'm on trial for now, but as a celebration I came up with this new story for you all! Awesome, right? Anyways, I hope you all enjoy because this was fun to write and there will be ridiculously long ass chapters in this story, 1,500 at a MINIMUM! Not even including author notes!**

**Anyways, love ya rockers, P.S. I do not own Soul Eater, but you knew that anyway.**

* * *

Maka cried angrily, it wasn't fucking fair! Those damn plastics got what they deserved and she was getting punished because she defended herself! And that wasn't even the worst part, the worst part was that they were going to send their precious little boyfriends to take care of her. Not that they could actually beat her up on one-on-one fights, no, they held her down, then beat the shit out of her, but that would happen tomorrow. A smirk played on her lips, she could just... no, she swore she wouldn't bring her brother back to assassination. She frowned, she was still stuck, and... she had to go home.

She walked to her broken house, she was the only one living there now, her mother burned alive in a car accident, her father died from drinking too much, and her brother Black*Star had moved out and now lived in South Carolina with his girlfriend Tsubaki. They had both tried to get her away from here, but she was too bitter and angry, hell, right now, Liz was her only friend. Liz's sister Patti had been killed by Arachnophobia, so she, herself was angry and bitter as well. The funny thing was when it had been good, she, Liz, Patti, Tsubaki, Black*Star, and Kid had been at the top, now, no one could find Kid, and he was presumed dead as well.

And even though all evidence led to the believing that Liz's boyfriend and little sister were dead, both held onto the belief that they were still alive, just stuck or captured, weak and tortured, but still alive. Why? No bodies had been found. They never spoke of what they thought, they just stayed silent, afraid that what little hope they held onto would be crushed and so stayed silent.

Maka sighed, "Well, time for me to see if Liz is home." And she walked into the broken, busted-up house. "Liz!" she called, and her drunk reply of 'here' was heard.

Maka walked over to her voice and found her sitting on the sofa and bed, an air mattress. "How was school?" Liz slurred.

"Shitty," Maka sneered. "Give me the vodka, will ya?" Liz smirked and passed it along. Maka took a huge gulp and sighed. "I fucking hate this shinigami forsaken place."

"Plastics?" Liz asked and she nodded. "Looks like I'm not skipping 'morrow."

"Why?"

"Because I've 'bout had it with their little bitchy ways, 'Oh Oxford! Oh Harvard! Oh Wesly! Please beat this girl up because we're sissies',"Liz snarled. "Besides, if they start one more thing you get expelled, and you have all fucking A's, and I got C's, so I'm gonna beat the livin' shit out of 'em!"

"Liz, you can't," Maka said.

"What about I get Bl-"

"No," Maka cut her off, "We can't bring him in this, he was able to escape and be happy, I don't want him here, he can't sink to our level..."

Liz sighed, "I know... but, sometimes... I just..." A tear trickled from her eye.

"Yeah, I know,"Maka gulped back tears, refusing to cry. "But we promised we wouldn't go anywhere until we found Arachnephobia and made them pay."

Liz sniffed, "Yeah, and when we do, I will make them scream."

"Let them feel pain," Maka agreed, and took another swig of vodka. "And once we find the real killers we'll make them suffer soooo much more than us."

Liz giggled,"Yes..."

Maka and Liz slept on on the air mattress passed out drunk, but in their dreams, certain things were happening...

"Maka," a voice called out to her. She was floating, in a void space. "Hello?" she sounded slow and muffled.

"Maka," the voice called louder and clearer to her,"Follow my voice." And without hesitation she did and found herself in a black and red room. A piano in one corner, a chair in the middle of the chackered floor, and a man sitting in the chair, well, not man, he looked more her age, sixteen or seventeen. He had white hair and blood red was dressed in a black pinstripe suit with a maroon shirt and black dress shoes. He was tan, and when he smiled at her he had sharp pointed teeth.

"S-Soul?" Maka asked and looked down then gasped, she wasn't wearing her pajamas but black dress that reached her ankle and ruffled at the end. Around the waist there was a black bow. The dress was long sleeved, however the sleeves were sheer and so was the area around her neck. Her shoes, however were classy black heels and seemed to shine.

"It's been a while, hasn't it?" He said, and she knew he was now purposely avoiding her name. "You know, I almost didn't honor our little deal."

"W-why?"

"Because those humans need to stay away from you," he snarled. "Our little deal about making sure Patti and Kid are alive, is not important if I can't protect you!"

"S-Soul, I need you to keep them alive. Liz will-"

"Liz chose to be with an angel, she knew the consequences," Soul snarled. "Angels are the enemy of Arachnephobia, and demons are their workers and allies."

"Then why aren't you working for them?"Maka shouted.

"Because I fell for a human and am contracted to you," Soul growled and stood abruptly, walking over to her and held her chin up. "Which means, you are my priority, not your friends." Maka took a breath and calmed down her breathing. "You are my mate."

"We have not-"

"Yet," Soul cut her off, "And you should know, Maka," she shivered and he smirked. "That I will give you and Liz three days, in that you will only miss the last two days of high school, and then you will decide to either find Kid and Patti or leave them there to die because I am tired of staying away from you."

"Soul that's not fair," Maka argued.

"Three days, Maka,"Soul warned, "And I have thirty minutes until I am to help the angel and human, so..." Soul pulled her close smashed his lips on hers, his strong hands on her hips and she threw her hands around his neck. A moan escaped her and his hands traveled up her back, then back down, "S-Soul."

"Yes," he murmured and nipped at her neck.

She gasped, "I love you. I've missed you."

He bit into her neck and her grip tightened on him "I love you ,too."

"Please kiss me one last time," she begged him.

Soul frowned, "I hate your focus, Mistress."

"And I love your mischievousness, demon," Maka sighed.

Soul released her from his hold then grabbed her face and kissed her passionately, feeling her soft lips against his chapped ones.

"Goodbye, Maka," Soul whispered. And she faded back into her wishing dreams of living with her demon peacefully.

Liz floated in what seemed like a thick liquid substance then a light shone until it blinded her then she was in a ballroom. White marble floors, a gold chandelier and a blue cieling. A small band consisting of only instruments such as violins, guitars, and maracas. And in the middle of the room stood Kid. His hair black with three white stripes. He was deadly pale and had gold eyes. And he wore a regular black suit.

"Kid? Is that really you?" Liz asked and he nodded. Then gestured to her causing her to look down and see a purple ball gown with white accents. She had no sleeves and purple bodice, then a top white skirt that came to her knees, and a purple one underneath reaching the floor with gold sandals.

"Come, dance with me, Elizabeth,"Kid smiled and she walked to him and kissed him. Then both took positions and the instruments started playing.

"I've missed you,"she said and tears fell from her eyes. "Where are you and Patti?!"

"One thing at a time Elizabeth," Kid quieted her. "But first I have to tell you something that Soul has already told Maka, but Soul will give you two three days to decide if you will try and save us, if not, he will stop watching out for us and will go on to being Maka's full on protector, demon, and mate," he sneered at the word.

"Kid," Liz smiled softly, "You know, we would do the same."

"I-I, it does not matter," Kid growled .

Liz sighed, she was obviously not going to get through to him. "How much time do you have until you must return?"

"Thirty minutes, like Soul did,"Kid answered.

"Oh," Liz frowned. "Well, what exactly can we do?" She smirked.

"Look, my little corrupter, we shall do no such deed until we are married,"Kid said gently.

"Your no fun ,Kid,"she pouted, "At least kiss me."

"As you wish, my lady," he smiled and placed a chaste kiss upon her lips, "Remember that I love you, Elizabeth."

"And I love you, Death the Kid, and I ask you to please stay alive," Liz pleaded on the last part.

"Of course,"he bowed and disappeared, and once gone Liz fell onto the ground, her dress hiding her lower body parts as she sobbed.

* * *

**So, what did you think? Well tell me! Review, follow, favorite! (I prefer reviewers) And, also, another little celebration thingy, you guys get to tell me which story I update next, right now I have two votes for Dirty Work, and one vote for Battle of the Bands, but the other strories like New Enemies & Difficult Futures, as well as Perfection, Temptation, The Rebel and The Goth Boy, and Shifters; Tests and Training, can all be voted for as well through review or P.M, though I might make a poll, however Red Riding Hood is not available for update saddly. I'm sorry to those of you who would like that updated, but I've been super busy, and grounded and have not been able to talk to Sharingan Prodigy about it. But, anyways, goodbye my rockers, and remember to vote! (and review) Also if you want to read my T rated fictions, they are on my account which is known as Black-Blooded Insanity, however I haven't updated them in a while, so you must forgive me.**

** -1ROCKER-CHIC SIGNING OFF**


End file.
